It's For Your Happiness
by AfChanSNSH
Summary: Melihat tulisan fans itu, Sehun merasa takut. Takut jikalau Luhan akan meninggalkannya. Ah, tapi Sehun akan merelakan Luhan asalkan Luhan bahagia... /HunHan/summary gagal/ma first yaoi fic/RnR pls?


Annyeonghaseyo!

Ini fic yaoi pertama oAo

Biasanya aku kalo fic yaoi suka baca-baca aja '-'b walo fujoshi akut tapi belom ada mental masa buat fic yaoi/?

Okay, happy reading! Semoga suka ya'-' maaf kalo aneh'-'

...

It's For Your Happiness

Rated T

Pairing : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Disclamer : Sehun Luhan saling memiliki, dan Tuhan memiliki mereka. Saya bercita-cita jadi bininya Sehun ataupun Luhan tapi gagal.

Warning!

This is Boys Love Story!

If you don't like that kind of fic, so don't read!

Fic ini sangat kacau. Siapkan kantung plastik untuk muntah. Maaf mungkin kalau ada kesalahan-kesalahan dari fic saya ini. Saya ini penulis yang belum ahli. Fic ini saya buat sendiri, ide sendiri, mohon maaf jikalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita yang lain. Saya menerima review, tapi tidak menerima FLAME! Mengkritik boleh, tapi tidak menggunakan kata kasar atau anda akan berakhir bertengkar dengan saya. Sekali lagi jikalau tidak suka, jangan dibaca!

...

"_KaiHan is more than real!"_

Sungguh. Sehun rasanya ingin membanting laptopnya-yang sedang dia pakai-sekarang juga ketika membaca tulisan itu.

Apa-apaan itu? KaiHan is more than real? Kenapa tidak HunHan? Bukannya HunHan itu lebih terlihat real dari KaiHan?

Dia dan Luhan sangat sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ketika perform, dia dan Luhan juga sangat lengket seperti lem. Moment dan skinship mereka juga lebih banyak dari couple yang lain-menurut Sehun.

Apa itu semua kurang? Sampai-sampai sepertinya KaiHan 'lebih' dari HunHan. Lagipula, Kai itu punya Kyungsoo hyung, batinnya.

"Agh, dasar menyebalkan." sungut Sehun seraya melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Apa yang kurang sih dari Sehun-Luhan? Bukannya kami sering melakukan skinship? Moment kami juga banyak." Gumam Sehun sendiri. (Dia sedang berada sendirian di kamarnya dan Suho.)

Sehun mematikan laptopnya. Mood nya untuk bersenang-senang di dunia maya menghilang setelah membaca kalimat yang sebelumnya dia baca. Padahal dia ingin melihat fan art HunHan yang dibuat oleh fans mereka-Exostan.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat-ngingat kalimat itu.

'KaiHan is more than real.'

"Memangnya Luhan hyung lebih cocok dengan Jongin ya, dibanding denganku." Gumamnya lagi.

"Jadi apa aku yang cocok dengan Kyungsoo hyung? Ah, tapi terlihat lucu." Ucap Sehun lagi. Dia asyik berbicara sendiri.

Sehun melamun. Matanya memandang lurus kedepan tanpa berkedip.

Ah, memang sih, kalau Luhan hyung dipasangkan dengan Jongin, terlihat cocok. Setiap orang melihat mereka berdua berdampingan pasti akan ber opini begitu, batinnya.

Sehun larut dalam lamunannya. Tak menyadari ada seorang laki-laki cantik berada dibelakangnya. (Posisi Sehun membelakangi Luhan)

"Hun? Kenapa kau melamun?"

Sehun merasakan seseorang memanggilnya lembut. Dan Sehun tahu betul siapa yang memanggilnya itu. Dia selalu mengenali suara indah yang selalu berkata padanya dengan lembut itu.

"Aku tidak melamun..." ucap Sehun tanpa berbalik menatap Luhan.

"Jelas-jelas kau melamun, Hun... ada apa? Ada masalah? Cerita padaku..." ujar Luhan, agak khawatir dengan kekasihnya yang ia sayangi itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Luhan hyung... lagipula kenapa hyung ada disini? Bukannya tadi sedang ngobrol dengan Tao hyung dan Xiumin hyung?"

"Kami sudah selesai berbincang-bincang Hun... lagipula aku ingin bersamamu, apa tidak boleh?"

Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Ya, dia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk kekasih tercintanya yang berada dibelakangnya itu.

Sehun pun berbalik dan dengan cepat meraih Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

Luhan awalnya kaget dengan Sehun yang memeluknya tiba-tiba. Tapi, dia juga menikmati berada didalam pelukan Sehun yang hangat. Dia sangat menyukai Sehun memeluknya.

"Hyung..."

"Ya, Hun? Ada apa?"

"... tidak jadi."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sehun? Sehun memang terlihat aneh saat dia masuk ke kamar ini. Melamun, dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan. Dan memeluk Luhan dengan tiba-tiba. Biasanya, Sehun akan bermanja-manja padanya. Tapi, ini? Sehun memeluknya dan hanya berbicara dengan singkat.

"Hun~ kau terlihat aneh~" ucap Luhan akhirnya.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana maksudmu, hyung?"

"Yaa~ kau biasanya bermanja padaku, kan? Tapi kenapa... kau hanya memelukku?"

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kita gantian? Aku yang memanjakanmu, hyung~" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Luhan lembut.

Pipi Luhan merona. Dia menunduk. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung~"

"A-ah, ya? Ada apa, Hun?"

"... kau lebih suka bersamaku atau bersama Kai?"

Luhan terkejut. Kenapa Sehun bertanya begitu?

"K-kau kenapa, Hun...? K-kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya kok hyung. Soalnya... fans sepertinya lebih suka melihat kau bersama Kai dibanding aku."

Luhan akhirnya mengerti. Kenapa Sehun menjadi 'aneh'. Semua ini karena KaiHun couple.

"Hun... kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau tahu kan, aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Tapi bagaimana jika suatu saat kau malah mencintai Kai?"

DEG

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya.

Kenapa? Sehun... meragukannya?

"Hun... kau meragukanku...? Kau ragu padaku, apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak? Hun, aku sangat mencintai-"

"Iya, Luhan hyung... aku tahu kau mencintaiku... aku juga mencintaimu hyung... tapi... aku hanya bertanya... bagaimana seandainya kau lah yang nanti bersama dengan Kai, bukan aku?"

Luhan terdiam. Sehun sedang kesal. Dia mengerti.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya kan, hyung? Haah. Sudah kuduga."

Luhan menatap Sehun. Tatapannya menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Bersalah? Ya, karena sudah membuat Sehun takut. Takut, jikalau suatu saat Luhan akan meninggalkannya.

"Hyung. Aku hanya ingin bilang."

"B-bilang apa, Hun...?"

"Jikalau suatu saat kita berpisah, aku akan merelakanmu hyung, walau rasanya sulit. Aku akan merelakanmu, asal kau bahagia hyung. Maaf ya hyung, jikalau aku selama ini egois. Aku selalu saja seenaknya sendiri. Mungkin aku masih belum menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu, hyung... aku tidak tampan seperti Kris hyung... aku tidak pandai menari seperti Kai... yah, walau aku tahu aku bisa menari... tapi Kai lebih dariku... dan aku takut suatu saat dengan kelebihannya itu dia akan merebutmu dariku, hyung... jadi... hyung aku-"

GREB

"Aku bahagia bersamamu kok Hun! Sangat! Sangat bahagia!" ucap Luhan dengan bergetar.

"Aku tidak peduli kau tidak tampan, kau tidak pandai menari, dan yang lainnya..."

"Aku mencintaimu, jadi aku menerima apapun kekurangan dan kelebihanmu, Hun..."

"Aku takkan mungkin meninggalkanmu, Hun... aku bahagia bersamamu... aku tak akan menemukan kebahagiaan lain selain denganmu... jangan berkata seperti itu lagi... aku ingin bersamamu, Hun... bersamamu... bukan dengan yang lain..."

Luhan berkata dengan lirih sambil memeluk Sehun erat, seakan tak mengizinkan Sehun pergi kemanapun. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ia menangis.

Sehun terdiam. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Kekasihnya menangis. Karena dia.

Perlahan Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Jangan menangis hyung. Maafkan aku... aku bodoh berkata seperti itu. Aku terlalu takut hyung. Aku juga ingin bersamamu, hyung... selalu..."

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Jadi... janji ya, tidak berkata seperti itu lagi? Janji?"

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Luhan. Seperti anak kecil yang meminta perjanjian pada ibunya untuk membelikan mainan.

"Iya, aku janji. Maaf ya hyung."

"Iya, aku juga minta maaf kalau aku sering bersama dengan Kai."

"Hmm."

"... oh iya, kau tadi benar-benar puitis Hun. Kau korban sinetron ya?"

"Eh, enak saja kau hyung! Aku tidak pernah menonton sinetron! Itu kata-kataku sendiri!"

"Huu. Eh, sebenarnya kau tadi sedang apa, sih dikamar sendiri?"

"Oh, aku sedang berselancar di dunia maya hyung. Tapi, mood ku hilang ketika aku melihat tulisan tentang itu~"

"Ahaha, aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari fan art HunHan? Sudah lama aku tidak melihat hasil karya fans kita."

"Waaa, ayo hyung! Tadi aku juga ingin melihat-lihat fan art. Tapi ketemu tulisan itu."

"Iya, iya~ kita cari fan art kita yang panas oke?"

"Wah, rupanya kau sudah mulai nakal ya, hyung~?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua insan tersebut sudah larut dalam dunia yang mereka buat berdua, diselingi oleh tawa lepas salah satu dari mereka.

END

Yak.

Bagaimana?

Jelek? Ceritanya pasaran? Ini buat sendiri lho ya. '-')/

Maaf kalo ada kesalahan-kesalahan dari fic ini. Maafffffffff.

Fic ini jauh dari kata bagus kok, aku tau... makanya butuh koreksi.

Kalo ada yang kurang bilang yaa. Saya minta kritikan~ 'v'

Tapi nggak buat flame loh ya. Oke.

Silakan klik 'Review'. Saya butuh bangett. Makasih ya sudah sempatin baca~ 'v'


End file.
